


DRABBLE: Into the Waiting Hands of Love (Harry/Sirius)

by madam_minnie



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 08:13:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4514538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madam_minnie/pseuds/madam_minnie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the calling is so strong... how do you NOT fall into it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	DRABBLE: Into the Waiting Hands of Love (Harry/Sirius)

**DRABBLE:** [Into The Waiting Hands of Love](http://thequidditchpitch.org/viewstory.php?sid=4403&warning=GP%20-%20General%20Public&quot) (Harry/Sirius)  
 **FANDOM:** Harry Potter  
 **PAIRING:** Harry/Sirius (implied)  
 **RATING:** G  
 **WORD COUNT:** 100 words  
 **SUMMARY:** When the calling is so strong... how do you NOT fall into it?  
 **A/N:** It's a blah day and this just oozed out of me... oozed... I like that word.

Harry paced before the billowing veil waiting... waiting for that unmistakable sound. He'd defeated Voldemort in this very room. He'd seen the hands reach through the veil and pull their Dark Lord in. He'd heard his name whispered. He'd heard... the voice... **his** voice calling... beckoning... needing him. He wanted to respond.

Remembering the day he was taken, watching the eyes of his godfather widen in recognition as he fell backwards into that veil, Harry knelt before the dais. Whispering "It's time," he, too, slipped into darkness. Into the welcoming embrace beyond the veil… into the waiting hands of love.


End file.
